BlackOrderChatRoom Dot com
by xXFluffy.GenocideXx
Summary: The gang from the black order got computers and a chat site! what could go wrong.  comedy i suck at writing but, i accepted the dare and fell in love with the story so please read.
1. Chapter 1

Omg it feels so good to be back this is the first I have written in a long while and it feels so good thisidea came to me after watching a video on Youtube. well uh i guess i should start this but before i do i wanna give shout outs to ppl who reviewed Drifting Apart,Arken-skys,and Degrassiloverforeveah.

Disclaimer: if i owned D-gray man do you think i'd be on this site.

-MyLittleExorcist logged on

Fear teh hammer plz logged on

Kiks wit boots logged on

I love mugen logged on

MyLittleExorcist:wow our first chat on here hows about that

Fear teh hammer plz: allen ur not suposed 2 tlk leik tht on a chat

Kiks wit boots: I say u let allen talk like he wants 2 lavi

MyLittleExorcist:thank you leenalee

I love mugen: why did you force me to join again lavi

Fear teh hammer plz: aww is u upset

I love mugen: i'm outta here

I love mugen logged off

Fear teh hammer plz:well thats one down

MyLittleExorcist:lavi that's not nice

Kiks wit boots: hey allen why did you choose that screen name.

MyLittleExorcist: I was watching a show when the name came to me.

Fear teh hammer plz: what show was that beansprout

Kiks wit boots: what show allen?

kiks wit boots:lavi u ninjaed me.

MyLittleExorcist:uh... nothing. leena what dose ninjaed mean.

Fear teh hammer plz:sorry lenale and allen ninjaed means u post rite b4 some1 else

Kiks wit boots:so wat show waz it

MyLittleExorcist:*Blushes* it was...uh...my little pony.

Fear teh hammer plz: WTF! LOL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kiks wit boots: O-0 and to think the all mighty allen walker likes ...PONIES.

MyLittleExorcist:See this is why i did not want to tell you.

kiks wit boots:sorry allen its just that i don't even like ponies anymore

Fear teh hammer plz:

MyLittleExorcist:Lavi shut up!

Fear teh hammer plz: sorry sprout

Kiks wit boots: well komui is calling so i g2g

MyLittleExorcist:by leena see u later

Kiks wit boots logged off

Fear teh hammer plz: i gotta leave 2 bokman wants me to transl8 some dcuments 2 spanish.

MyLittleExorcist: by lavi

Fear teh hammer plz logged off

MylittleExorcist:i'm all alone

MyLittleExorcist: i like ponies

MyLittleExorcist logged off

there u go the first chapter i like the way it turned out, if you don't tell me. and for the love of god give me reasons why so it's not spam,the same goes for if you liked it

An Announcement: my freinds and i may be making cameos in this depending if they say yes or not. and i am having trouble with there screen names especially kandas' if you have an idea tell me please.

you red it now review it.


	2. Chapter 2

derrrr i'm back and due to technical difficulty i'm on a sporadic update schedual so don't blame me okay? promise? well of coruse you do, as a reward chapter 2!  
>**************************************************************************************************************************<p>Thank you for logging on to BlackOrderChat enter your password.<br>Password:********  
>MyLittleExorcist logged on.<br>Feartehhammerplz logged on.

MyLittleExorcist: hello Lavi.  
>Feartehhammerplz: hi allen! wanna have a party?<br>MyLittleExorcist:no lavi your last party got the cops called on us. MyLittleExorcist: AND WE LIVE ON A FLOATING ISLAND!  
>Feartehhammerplz: T_T but allen i'm party starved.<br>MyLittleExorcist: so?  
>Feartehhammerplz: beansprout iz so mean! :(<p>

.boots logged on

.boots: I MADE COOKIES! WHO WANTS SOME!  
>Feartehhammerplz: *raises hand* me! i want some MyLittleExorcist: may i have some too?<br>.boots: yes allen you can.  
>Feartehhammerplz: can i haz a party?<br>.boots:no.  
>Feartehhammerplz: why!<br>.boots: Because lavi besides the thing allen already mentioned, the last party you threw everyone AND THEIR MOTHER got palstered and either puked, died, or had sex they didnt rember. allen made out with you on the couch!  
>MyLittleExorcist:What!<br>.boots:skip it allen. kanda puked on helvlaska, komui created ANOTHER robot out of plastic forks then then the robot got drunk and destroyed the order worse then the lvl4. so to anwser your question NO YOU CAN'T HAVE A PARTY!

I 3 mugen loged on

I 3 mugen: lets have a party.  
>MyLittleExorcist:NO WAY .boots:IN HELL!<br>Feartehhammerplz:bye yu.

.boots logged off Feartehhammerplz logged off MyLittleExorcist logged off

I 3 mugen: i just wanted to have a party I 3 mugen:no fair

I 3 mugen logged off.

so that's chappie 2.  
>vote via pm laven fluff next chapter?<p>

you read it now review it.


	3. Chapter 3

welcome to chapter 3 for those of you who haven't compleatly abondened me for the lack of awesomeness. i apologize for said lack of awesomeness. but i should shut up and do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: i own the rights to nothing not even lavi's screen name my friend gave it to me

...

**Feartehhammerplz logged on**

**MyLittleExorcist logged on**

**I love mugen logged on:**

MyLittLeExorcist: where was lenalee today?

Feartehhammerplz: i thought yu knew

mugen: keep me out of this

MyLittleExorcist: c'mon shemale where is she?

mugen:you have a death wish don't you beansprout

**D-grayFan logged on**

D-grayFan**:**how did i get here?

mugen: who the hell are you?

Feartehhammerplz: YU BE NICE TO STRANGERS! They might give you candy.

MyLittleExorcist: now lavi that's not why you should be nice.

D-grayFan**:**i'm gonna ask again,how did i get here?

mugen:i don't care just leave.

D-grayFan: shut up.

Feartehhammerplz: you must have a deathwish nobody tells yu to shut up

MyLittleExorcist:i think he just did.

D-grayFan: uh okay i don't really care about how i got here anymore. i'm (authors real name here) nice to meet you all uh.

Feartehhammerplz: i'm lavi! and i like new people. where are you from? what's you favorite food? will you give me candy?

MyLittleExorcist:i'm allen and i hope i'm not as hyper as lavi.

mugen: my name is none of your business, and i hate you.

D-grayFan: shut up you shemale( i read above). no i don't give candy to random people, allen so far your my favorite.

mugen: i'm leaving

D-GrayFan: and i'm throwing a party.

**I Love Mugen logged off**

Feartehhammerplz:speaking of partys i'm gonna go plan ours(i can't belive someone in power said yes) BYEZ :D

**Feartehhammerplz logged off**

MyLittleExorcist:i suppose i should stop him from destroying anything it was nice meeting you (authors real name). goodbye.

D-grayFan:bye allen.

**MyLittleExorcist logged off**

D-grayFan: i wonder what i just got myself into... who cares that was fun!

**D-grayFan logged off**

**###############################################################################**

**okay chapter 3 like the other chapters was short but i'm really uninspired. till next time. **

**you read now review.**


End file.
